


An Egg and a Cute caretaker

by PassionPaya



Category: Jojo’s bizarre adventure
Genre: Caesar/Joseph mentioned, Dont fight me Jotaro loves fairy types, Eventual Smut, First work - Freeform, Good Dad jotaro, M/M, Pokemon AU, lots of sass, more characters later - Freeform, past Dio/Kakyoin later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPaya/pseuds/PassionPaya
Summary: Basically I read a really cute short JoKak Pokemon AU and just needed more!
Relationships: Kakyoin Noriaki/ Kujo Jotaro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	An Egg and a Cute caretaker

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3! This pairing is really my favorite and it’s always fun to throw them into the world of Pokémon!

“...Did you just say ...my Blastoise and Clefairy… had an egg while I was away?”Jotaro questioned, his lips pursed in a firm line with his eyebrows scrunched as he rubbed his temples just a little too hard. He supposed there had been a chance this would happen when he left them in the care of his old friend Avdol, the owner of Magicians Red Pokemon Care center. 

“What a stupid fucking name for a daycare…”Jotaro thought for the millonth time. Jotaro had been away for about a months time. Apparently divorcing a woman you accidentally knocked up and married out of guilt only made things more complicated. Who would’ve fucking known. And not only had the move back home been rough, what with becoming Jolyne’s full time guardian, but now he suddenly had an egg he would have to take care of.

“It appears so!”Avdol replied cheerfully, only further pissing off Jotaro because he really wasn’t looking to add another child into his life. And since when had Blastoise and Clefairy been romantically involved?! 

Holy shit. Even his Pokemon were getting laid more than he was!

“Listen, Avdol, my lifes been...hectic lately. Is there anyway you could possibly keep the egg?”he asked, disappointment quickly taking over the usually calm and kind expression the Egyptian usually wore.

“The most I can do is keep it here until it hatches, Jotaro. But i’ll be charging you an incubation fee!”Avdol replied, clearly annoyed Jotaro wasn’t so happy about the wonderful life his Pokemon had brought into this world,”Plus! You were telling me Jolyne felt ready for her first Pokemon, yes? Perhaps this is simply fate.”

“Fuck- okay, yeah fine. Thats fine.”he said after a long moment of thought, scowling. He supposed it would benefit Jolyne and himself. After all, bonds formed between Pokemon and people were always strongest upon hatching. That and he was weak to anything that would make Jolyne happy. Damn that Avdol.

“Perfect! “Avdol replied, chipper after playing dirty and using Jolyne to his advantage. After all, the young one should be around its parents. It was only natural and there was nothing Avdol despised more than trainers abandoning them because it isn’t convenient.

Avdol motioned for Jotaro to follow him behind the counter and through the door that led outside into a large plot of land. He owned about twenty acres, all of which he had adjusted so that any Pokemon type would be comfortable in his care. There was a habitat for each type of Pokemon. A massive lake for the water types, mand-made caves that went down beaneath the earth and even a lava pit for Pokemon like Slugma and such. They each cooexisted together, though there were some safety measures put in place to avoid any accidents. Sure he needed a golf cart to get around but to see happy and comfortable Pokemon, it was all worth it. Luckily they only needed to walk a few minutes down a dirt path to a large, well maintained barn. Avdol pushed the large door open to reveal rows of stalls, most of them occupied by his own Pokemon (who helped to incubate and speed up the hatching process) and the parent Pokemon who were attached to their egg.

Jotaro glanced around as they walked towards a stall in the back, his eyes locking with a Salazzle who hissed and curled around its egg, sending a shiver through Jotaros spine. Don’t mess with Mama. He firmly believed that. He nearly bumped into Avdol, too caught up in that Salazzles death glare to have noticed they’d reached the stall. Jotaro’s expression quickly soured when he saw his Pokemon, the two of them relaxed around their egg.

“You two have been busy.”he said blandly, kneeling down as Celfairy trilled happily and ran towards her dearly missed trainer. Jotaro scooped her up, hiding his smile against her soft fur while she grabbed at his shirt and cuddled close. He firmly believed his Clefairy could do no wrong, but oh was her glaring at his Blastoise for knocking up his precious Clefairy. The large water type immediately avoided his gaze, his cannons let out a nervous huff of mist.

“The two of them have been doing a great job of keeping their egg warm, but I know your Pokemon are essential to your work so if they're okay with it my Volcarona can incubate the little one.”Avdol offered, his Volcarona his best incubator. She was gentle and very motherly so she was perfect for the job.

Jotaro looked between his two Pokemon, weighing his options to see if he could manage without them for the time being. He would feel kinda bad if they couldn’t stay with their egg, but he would only have Floatzel to help with his work. He let out a frustrated little huff, feeling like problem after problem was piling itself onto his shoulders.

”They can stay for now.”he said as he released his Clefairy and straightened.

“That’s more than fine, now, I’ll be handing you over to my assistant who will explain how this will work. I’m afraid I have some time sensitive business to attend to.”Avdol hummed, glancing over Jotaro’s shoulder. The brunet didn’t even have to look over to know the Egyptian’s boyfriend was probably waving for him.

“Fine.”he grumbled, ready to head the fuck home because he was sure his grandfather and daughter were making a mess of his house. Good grief.

Avdol nodded, he disappeared for only a moment and returned with someone...who had to be the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on. He was only a little shorter than Jotaro, his body thin yet he could see he had a nice layer of well earned muscle from the way his biceps tensed as he cradled a Cherubi. His hair reminded him of a Typhlosions deep red flame, and oh gods his eyes. They were the softest shade of purple, and they glowed with such warmth. He continued to take in this man, noticing pale scars along each eyelid and how he had one curly bang while the rest of his hair was layered and short. Jotaro hadn’t even realized Avdol had introduced this man, not until his friend nudged his shoulder. He snapped out of it quickly, his hand tugged his hat down over his eyes.

”Sorry, zoned out.”he mumbled,”What was your name?”he asked, the shadow from the bill of his hat hid the pale pink embarrassment on his cheeks.

“Ahh...Kakyoin Noriaki.”the redhead repeated, an amused smile on those pretty cherry pink lips. They would look so pretty- nope! NOPE. He needed to relax.

“Kujo Jotaro.”he replied, his hands slipping into his pockets.

Avdol raised an eyebrow at his friend, having known the stoic man long enough to see he was acting just a little shy,”Well, Kakyoin here will keep you up to date on both the egg and your Pokemon. Feel free to call if you need anything. It was good to see you, Jotaro.”he said, smiling a little before he excused himself.

Kakyoin smiled softly,”Well! Both Blastoise and your Clefairy have been very attentive with the egg. They're going to make for great parents!”the redhead hummed, motioning for Jotaro to follow him to his small office attached to the barn. Kakyoin sat himself down, his Cherubi wiggled out of his grip and hopped onto his owners desk and towards Jotaro. Jotaro eyed the little cherry pokemon, but didn’t complain when it jumped into his lap after he had sat down.

“So, generally the incubation process lasts for a few weeks. With its parents here it’ll likely hatch pretty quickly, we will provide food and comfort for your Pokemon and I will personally contact you to update you on the status of both the egg and your Pokemon.”he said as he filled out some paperwork, the flourish and grace by which his hands moved caught Jotaro’s eye,”This is what we will be charging you for using our facilities, I gave you a small discount since you seem like a close friend of Avdol’s. Don’t tell him though.”he said with a cheeky grin and a wink. Jotaro didn’t even glance at the price as he signed his name, biting the inside of his mouth because this man was just too cute. And he was thinking about what those skilled, delicate hands could do. 

The brunet didn’t bother to look over the charges, he simply signed the document and handed over his credit card so they could charge him. He was pretty well off, considering he was a well known Marine Biologist who specialized in water Pokemon and the mysteries of the ocean. And he used to be this regions reigning Pokemon Champion but he wasn’t one to flaunt that title. 

“Perfect!”the redhead said as he jotted down his card information before handing it back over,”I’m curious, Mr. Kujo, were you expecting your Pokemon to have an egg?”

Jotaro scoffed,”I knew there was small possibility but hell no. I boarded them here because I knew Avdol would keep up their training regiment. I didn’t even know my Pokemon were...into each other like that.”he said, a deep frown taking over his usually blank expression. 

Kakyoin snorted, trying and failing to hide an amused smile,”Its actually more common than you think. And well...Daycares can be a great way for Pokemon to bond, but come on. You must be a little excited.”he pressed, slipping the paperwork into a drawer next to his desk.

Jotaro shrugged,”My daughter will probably take it as her first Pokemon.”he sighed, feeling a headache coming on as he thought about her thrilled shrieks he was more than likely to get once he told her the news.

“Oh you have a daughter? You and your wife-”

“No wife, im divorced.”Jotaro interrupted quickly, his gaze briefly giving the redhead a quick once over, his interest betrayed by the heat in his eyes. He didn’t want Kakyoin to think for even a second he was a taken man, now knowing that he had a goal in his mind to seduce the caretaker.

Kakyoin looked rather stunned for a moment before his cheeks turned a soft pink and he glanced away, clearing his throat,”O-oh.. Well that's all the paperwork I have for you. Feel free to stop by anytime. I’m always available if you have any questions or need anything.”he said once he had bounced back, a salacious little smirk crossing his delicate features.

Jotaro grunted as he stood to his feet,”Thanks, ill keep that in mind.”he said with a blank expression, his pale blue eyes lingering on the redhead before he quietly left the small office. Oh hell yeah, he was definitely coming back to chat up the gorgeous redhead. Maybe this little surprise wasn’t so bad after all.

Jotaro reached up and tugged his hat down, his smile hidden from any passerbys because this day went from stressful as fuck, to potentially a good time. Though he had to admit, he was nervous to take an interest in another person. Luckily he wouldn’t be able to knock anyone up again. 

He briefly stopped to say goodbye to his Pokemon, unable to resist carding his fingers through his fairy Pokemons soft fur while he quietly glared at his Blastoise. Of course he couldn’t help but give him a loving little head butt that earned him a growl of approval.

“Don’t make anymore eggs you two.”he said, having to detach Clefairy from his torso before he could stand and make his departure. He waved to Avdol as he left, his steps hurried to avoid the Frenchman who was leaning over the counter towards the owner. He knew if he stopped for even a moment the Frenchman would try to rope him in for a conversation. Or even worse; a battle.

Jotaro quietly left the building, reaching towards a Pokeball on his belt and lazily tossed it into the air. With a flash of red light, his Staraptor burst out and stretched its massive wings from the ground. He snorted when it hopped over on its twiggy, yet powerful legs and nudged him in the stomach. 

”Let’s go see Jolyne and the old man.”he said, running his fingers through his feathers. He paused when he felt a few pin feathers, taking the time to preen his Pokemon because he knew Staraptor couldn't reach quite this far. And okay maybe he just liked rubbing the new feathers between his fingers. He climbed onto the bird Pokemons back, placing a hand atop his hat and with a whoosh of its massive wings they took off.

Luckily they didn’t have to travel too far, his home located right on the coast. He had only been in this home for about six months now, having bought it for research purposes, and it was a comfortable but manageable distance from most big cities. In roughly half an hour they landed near the front steps, spotting his grandfather's car,” So they must have stayed home today”he thought. Jolyne would probably be disappointed he hadn't brought Clefairy and Blastoise back but oh well. 

He inhaled deeply, still adjusting to this new life he found himself with but oh when he opened that door and saw his daughter in her squirtle onesie come running towards him? He was the luckiest man alive, no doubts in his mind. He scooped her up, messing up her cute little buns he struggled to perfect every morning.

“What took so long?!”she giggled, knocking her papas hat off his head and tugged on his hair. Jotaro snorted, easily flipping his daughter so she hung upside down. She squealed in absolute glee, letting her arms hang limp as he wiggled her sideways to get more of that precious laughter from her. When he saw her cheeks turn pink he carefully set her down and grabbed his hat off the floor.

“Dad! Seriously, you took forever!”she whined, thumping her little chubby fists against his back. Jotaro rolled his eyes, standing to his full height.

“Well.... Clefairy and Blastoise apparently had an egg while I was gone.”

“An egg?? Wow! So there's gonna be a baby Pokemon running around?”she asked as she followed her father towards the living room.

“Guess so kid, might be your first Pokemon if you want it.”he said while he hung his jacket in the closet before entering the living room and sat himself down beside his Grandfather.

“MY OWN POKEMON?!”she screeched, jumping up and down from pure excitement.

“Good grief, quiet down.”he sighed despite the little smile on his lips.

“Oh my! Jolynes very first Pokemon! That is rather exciting!”Joseph laughed, clasping his hands together,”Yknow your mother obtained her first Pokemon the same way.”he said, grinning.

“Oh. What a coincidence.”he mumbled, clearly not very interested in this conversation. Not that he didn’t care but he was lost in thought, thinking about the red-headed beauty he was determined to swoon. Or at least have some adult fun with. He hummed when his grandfather nudged him a few times, the older Joestar laughing at something he had said but Jotaro hadn’t heard a single word. Joseph seemed to notice he was paying less attention to his story than usual.

“What’s got you thinking so much.”he teased, lightly poking his grandson on the cheek. He snorted when Jotaro smacked his hand away and gave him a look.  
”None of your business, old man.”Jotaro replied, shifting a little so he wasn’t so close to his grandfather. Joseph didn’t seem to really believe him but he let it slide for now. 

“I’m sure your Grandfather would love to hear about this, right Jojo? Ahhh, I should really give him a call.”Joseph sighed. Jolyne kept her grandfather pretty busy but without his dear Caesar around he was going a little stir crazy! Only three weeks ago Caesar had left on some business to help the Pokemon Gym he used to run when they were still young. Where they had first met and shared their first Pokemon battle. They had pretty much hated each other!

Ahhh, good memories!”he thought, cupping his face with his hands. He was happy to sit there and think about his happy marriage, but he caught the scent of something like smoke hit his nose.

“OH NO! OUR PIZZA BAGELS!”he yelled, abruptly running out of the room to save their lunch.

Jotaro was thankful to no longer have him in his space and turned his gaze to his daughter who seemed to be coming down from the excitement of his news. He smiled a little when Jolyne climbed into his lap,”I hope the egg hatches soon…”she mumbled. 

Jotaro tilted his head away and smirked to himself, having the opposite desire. He would need plenty of time to woo the caretaker, and oh did he have a plan. He was lying but he was pretty sure he would manage.


End file.
